¡Vaya regalo!
by Feorge-Gred
Summary: La no tan pequeña Lily Potter tiene algo que decir, algo que podria costar la vida de su padre.


—Papá, me voy a vivir sola.

Con tan solo diecinueve insignificantes letras había empezado y terminado el discurso que Lily Potter había preparado para sus padres que la estaban mirando incrédulos desde el sillón blanco favorito de la familia.

La pequeña Lily inundaba felicidad por los ojos y no podía borrar esa sonrisa tonta que se le había formado en el rostro.

Harry estaba seguro de que si hubiera sido otra la situación, obviamente se hubiese alegrado por ver así de jovial a su casi adulta hija pero dadas las palabras que había pronunciado con seguridad y sin un deje de vacilación en su voz, creía que su sonrisa se parecía mucho a la de un muñeco diabólico y que tal vez de un momento para el otro sacaría un cuchillo de algún recóndito lugar de su pantalón para matarlo.

Ginny en un principio pareció sorprendida pero cuando miró a Lily a los ojos supo que el momento de dejar volar a su polluela había llegado y mucho antes de lo previsto.

En cambio su pelinegro marido a su lado parecía estar teniendo una batalla interna con su cabeza de la que pensaba salir vencedor fuese como fuese. Repasaba una y otra vez la frase en su cabeza y cada vez sonaba peor.

Lily se iba a vivir sola.

Es decir sola.

Sin nadie de su familia.

Únicamente con su horrible gato que no tenía nada que envidiarle al viejo muerto y enterrado Crooshanks.

En soledad.

Un único plato en la mesa.

Una sola cama en el medio de una habitación vacía, sin vida.

¡Está bien! tal vez estuviera exagerando un poco con eso de la habitación sin vida pero el concepto tenía que quedar claro. Porque ¡vamos! Lily era su princesita, desde que se habían enterado de su existencia, veinte largos años atrás y lo seguiría siendo hasta que tuviera como mínimo ochenta años. Era imposible que les estuviera diciendo que se iba de la casa. ¡La calle era peligrosa!

¿Es que acaso su hija no se daba cuenta que podría encontrarse con un troll gigante en el callejón Diagon y que éste tal vez quisiera tomar venganza por lo que le habían hecho él y Ron al de Hogwarts? Parecía que no.

Harry parpadeó confundido dos veces ymiró a su mujer que no le sacaba los ojos de encima y parecía ahogarse de la risa a su lado, claramente se estaba riendo de él y la idea no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, luego observó fijamente a su hija que estaba enfrente de él mirándolo con sus angelicales ojos marrones iguales a los de Ginny, sin emitir palabra. La imagen de Chucky-Lily ya se había esfumado por completo.

Repitió la acción anterior y esta vez Ginny hizo un esfuerzo de taparse la boca para ahogar la carcajada y Lily solo le sonrió. Harry no tardó en devolverle la sonrisa. Estaba confirmado su hija era un ángel caído del cielo. Y si lo pensaba un poco no debería tener ninguna razón para cortarle las alas a la pobre pelirroja que había sido el orgullo femenino de los Potter. No debería tener ninguna razón, pero rebuscando en su mente retorcida para la modernidad en la que vivían encontró algo que podía servir. Y detrás de ese pensamiento surgieron otros tantos que lo invadieron tan rápidamente que hasta se mareó.

De golpe todas las piezas del puzzle encajaron perfectamente y ese tormento de ideas que lo acosaban se despejó. El motivo por el cual Lily se iba a vivir sola se volvió tan obvio que se sintió un estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

Su pequeña bebita Lily era un ángel caído del cielo, pero en las afueras había muchos pequeños diablillos vestidos de rojo con un enorme tridente esperando excitados a que él dejara ir a su pequeña hija para agazapársele encima como si fuera un pobre corderito indefenso. ¡No señor! Como que se llamaba Harry Potter no lo iba a permitir.

¡Ese día empezaba la cacería! Acabaría con esa manga de inadaptados lo más rápido que pudiera y le pediría ayuda a Ron que sin lugar a dudas le haría a los malditos bastardos lo que no había podido hacerle a Scorpius Malfoy el día que Rose les dijo que salían y además se irían a vivir juntos.

—¡Es genial, Lils!—la felicitó Ginny dándole un fuerte abrazo muy Weasley.

—Lo sé—admitió la pelirrojita sonriendo—estoy muy feliz mamá.

—Creo que a tu padre le va a costar un poco asimilar la noticia—advirtió Ginny divertida y sin dejar de soltar unas carcajadas rebeldes dirigiéndole una mirada a Harry que estaba sentado con la mirada perdida y la boca tontamente abierta desde que su hija había hablado por primera vez ajeno a todo lo que no fuesen sus sucios pensamientos de auror entrenado.

—Eso parece—murmuró Lily encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia al asunto. —Seguro que le vino el síndrome del nido vacío o algo así. Eso es porque no escuchó todas las noticias que tengo para dar.

Ginny abrió la boca azorada dispuesta a preguntar pero Lily fue más rápida que ella y expuso su buena nueva sin filtro alguno.

—¡Estoy embarazada!

El golpe seco de la cabeza de Harry dando contra la madera de la sala de estar se escuchó hasta en Polonia.

Sin lugar a dudas tendría que haber un cambio de planes. Y antes que nada averiguaría quien había sido el imbécil que se había atrevido a ponerle un dedo encima a su pequeña hija.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí estoy de nuevo con una pequeña viñeta sin sentido que surgió una noche de desvelo. La leí y la reeleí muchas veces asi que sufrió muchas modificaciones la pobre.<strong>

**Espero que les guste! Feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo (? Me siento una actriz publicitaria diciendo esto.**

Saludos!


End file.
